


The Business Trip Blues

by Bloggingbirds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Look I'm not saying I'm a monsterfucker but, Look they just really missed each other, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Quickies, Rimming, They love each other so much, Werewolves, its like a light spicy, nothing crazy, there is knotting tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloggingbirds/pseuds/Bloggingbirds
Summary: Being a pack ambassador isn't all it's cracked up to be when it gets in the way of dick appointments.AlternativelyMark and Yuta have separate business to attend to and /really/ missed each other.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	The Business Trip Blues

When Mark leans back in his chair, back popping so loud that even someone without his sensitive hearing would pick up on, he’s absolutely exhausted. Actually, exhausted doesn’t even begin to cover it. Spent. Dead on his feet. Ready to collapse into bed and not get up until one of his alphas was physically dragging him out, and even then it wouldn’t even be kicking and screaming because even after all that sleep he would be too tired for that. 

He supposed it came with the job though. Everyone in their pack had their own unique responsibility and with that came their own job, a role to play that others couldn’t. There were wolf packs all over the world, each with their own unique rules and ways of governing themselves, and for a long time now that had worked just fine. They kept to themselves, but as the world expanded so did their packs and with that each one’s needs. Wolves were territorial by nature after all, and the urge to roam and claim was in their blood. Which plenty of had been spilled before his pack had come along.

It wasn’t an easy decision at first. Pack leaders from all over had been adverse to any form of governing. They were wolves, they had instinct to guide them and no one else needed to butt in. They had been doing just fine for centuries and humans hadn’t figured it out just yet, why the problems now? Preventative measures, they had been told, the world was picking up pace and there was only so long they could hide before their existence was broadcast and all of them would be in danger. Sped up further with in-fighting between packs. 

The solution came after they had lost track of how many meetings, hours of arguing and bared teeth and thinly veiled threats. A pack, yes, but one made up of their own. Ambassadors from the agreeing packs all sending a wolf of their own. There were several branches, spread across the world with agreeing factions, and somehow Mark had found himself in the last place he would expect. An integral part of the East Asian pack, under the careful watch of Moon Taeil, his own lineage going back to the very first werewolves. 

Mark doesn’t quite know how he ended up here, a quiet wolf from the deep forests of Canada. He thought for a while that it might have to be solely on the number of languages he spoke, and while that was still on the table as a reason at this point he was too worried to ask, like somehow despite being here for years they would realize that another wolf was supposed to come in his place and send him back home. It was a little ridiculous but a thought that crossed his head from time to time, especially when he had seen Johnny and Jaehyun, both from North American packs and bigger and stronger than him in every way. Smarter was well…that was up for debate. 

Yet he was still here, sandwiched between the two as they bickered over god knew what now. He thinks it’s whether, on their last assignment to fly back to the states to mediate some pack territory disputes, it was Jaehyun or Johnny’s job to have been the one to pick out (and subsequently forget, leaving Mark to scramble to get them a shitty motel with shittier beds) the hotel that they were supposed to be staying in. He’s already heard this argument a thousand times and if there’s any ground breaking new developments they’re just going to have to repeat themselves because he can already barely keep his eyes open, much less listen to dumb and dumbass for the umpteenth time since they had gotten home. It’s been two weeks away and after a red eye flight he’s about two seconds away from collapsing. But they were the last group to return home, and as always when everyone left, they all gathered together to report on findings and progress, huddled around the oak table in the meeting room before he could even kick his shoes off, Lucas laughing at them about taking forever as he was practically dragging them in with him, Ten asking them how their trip was and setting Jaehyun and Johnny off all over again. 

“You two are so fucking annoying sometimes, you know that?” If there’s one thing in the entire world that can pull Mark from weighing the options of whether curling up and sleeping here or punching both Jaehyun and Johnny in the face would make Taeil more angry, it’s the voice of the man entering the room now, Mark suddenly very very awake as Yuta leaned in the doorway, smirking at them. “If you both weren’t so hot no one would be able to deal with either of you. I don’t know whether I wanna stick my dick in your mouths because you’d look pretty or because it would shut you two up.”

,p/This seemed to do the trick to quiet both Jaehyun and Johnny, more preening at being called hot than the insults. Not that Mark was paying much attention, how could he when Yuta was looking at him, a tired smile on his face that mirrored Mark’s own, his heart constricting in his chest.

Yuta had joined their pack right after Mark. A Japanese wolf with stark white hair and even whiter fur, it was easy to believe that he was a prince in pack terms, one of the many children of the leader of a revered Japanese pack. While he didn’t carry the manners of a prince, causing trouble on day one, he was still someone that had made Mark stop in his tracks. Somehow, despite all this, it had been Yuta doing the chasing. Declaring his love for Mark the very first time he had seen him, what had started as Mark throwing playful jabs and brushing him off (why would someone like this care for someone like him?) had turned genuine after a while, letting Yuta closer and closer until he had taken down every one of Mark’s walls with gentle touches and heated kisses without him even realizing

It’s been a week, and Mark is exhausted but Yuta looks even worse off, heavy bags under bloodshot eyes and hair thrown back in a messy ponytail. He’s mentioned to Mark how he dislikes going home, how his siblings like to laugh that, at least this way Yuta can be useful. They’re hateful and unnecessarily cruel, half of the reason he hasn’t brought Mark home he says, not that Mark cares what people might think of him much. He doesn’t like to see Yuta uncomfortable though, and after having to spend a week with his family to ensure some of the regulations their pack were putting down were being enforced, he must be a mess. But his eyes meet Mark’s, and the soft smile that he gives him is the only interaction they get to have before Taeil comes in, smiling at them. “Welcome home. Lets get this out of the way so you can rest, yeah? I’m sure you’re all exhausted.”

Mark tries to pay attention. Really, he was put in this pack for a reason and should be doing his job, but it’s so hard to focus. The table is in the shape of a large horseshoe, big enough to fit the eighteen members of their pack, and the very last seat free was across the gap, leaving Yuta and Mark a distance away but right in each other’s line of sight. Both of them had been off the grid, and had gone from talking every day and spending each night together to areas with no cell service and now Mark feel’s like he’s dying. Taeil’s words are background noise, Mark instead focusing on Yuta. 

He’s beautiful. Ruffled and tired and paying just as much attention to their alpha as Mark is, he’s still struck at how someone like him can love someone like Mark. A week is too long, he thinks again, and remembers their parting. Remembers how Yuta pressed him into the sheets and left hickeys on his skin to remember him by that faded way too fast for Mark’s liking. He had laughed, scraped the points of his claws across his stomach feather light and then dragged his tongue across the faint white lines they left, enjoying the way he squirmed and tried to buck up into him. Yuta had told him to be patient, that he wanted to take his time and make him come enough that night that he wouldn’t have the energy to miss him while they were apart. It hadn’t worked. Not the coming part, god knows Yuta had done his job. But the minute Yuta had kissed him goodbye that next morning Mark had missed him terribly. 

Mark’s not the only one who’s having trouble paying attention it seems. Most of the other wolves are restless, but only Yuta is staring down Mark, eyes dark and lips twisted into a subtle smirk. Part of Mark wanted to chastise him, tell him that Taeil was gonna have his ass if he wasn’t gonna pay attention, but he had a strong feeling that that wouldn’t do shit. With how he was looking at him Mark was pretty sure nothing was going to keep Yuta from getting to him after this was over unless Mark could get his hands on him first, the younger wolf biting back a small whimper at the thought. Sleep be damned, he missed his partner and wanted him in him or on him or anything that would make this stupid meeting go by so much faster because just the thought had him getting a little hard. 

Wait wait wait. No, he couldn’t get like this. It had been a week apart and before that even longer. Mark needed to do this right, needed to romance and wine and dine Yuta, he didn’t want him to think that this was all just sex or whatever. He and Yuta were in a relationship he needed to think about more than his dick, his cheeks flushing with shame as he tried to focus instead on Taeil again. Job to do. Plenty of work, no time to think about how hot Yuta’s mouth was around his cock or those soft little whines he made when Mark pulled on his hair. 

It still proved difficult to focus, and even if he was trying to get his head straight there was still a little part of him that hoped, when he was stuttering through their success report and Taeil was finally dismissing them, that Yuta would make a move. Or y’know. Maybe acknowledge him? Which would have been totally normal to do with the person you were seeing? But when they were dismissed Yuta was swept up with Sicheng practically throwing himself on him, his arm around Yuta’s neck as he led him out babbling about the sweets he had brought back from China. Oh. Well…this was fine too. They could just…meet up later? Mark was tired after all, and Yuta probably needed a minute to get settled too. He was popular, of course the others missed him. Maybe this way he would have some time to plan something nice for him too, or at least a dinner they ate off plates instead of in their bed from takeout containers. 

So preoccupied with scrounging up some sort of passable date on his way back to his room (was a picnic too much? Would Yuta laugh at him?) Mark missed the hand reaching out to grab him until he was being yanked back, eyes trying to adjust to the sudden darkness as a door was shut and having no time before a pair of lips was on his, kissing him so roughly their teeth clacked. He didn’t care, Mark melting into the familiar kiss immediately, hands scrabbling at Yuta’s back and only pulling away when he couldn’t breathe, and even then it wasn’t to go far, his forehead pressed against Yuta’s as he took in his surroundings. 

Yuta had pulled them into…the linen closet? Jesus christ, how cliché. Especially when their rooms were a couple feet away, though it was hard to complain when Yuta was smiling like that, panting hard and nuzzling into his neck and his temple and anywhere he could properly scent him, practically purring. “You’re so cute. Jesus it’s like you get cuter everytime we have to be apart, Mark. Missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, baby” Mark was laughing, craning his neck for Yuta to have an easier time nosing at his pulse, at where the blood flow under the skin would carry his scent, making it clear to anyone else that Mark was hi as if the whole pack hadn’t heard them fucking already “But really, the linen closet?”

“Fastest way to get away from Sicheng and Lucas.” Yuta breathed, gone from scenting to working on leaving new marks on his neck, Mark shuddering and clutching onto his shirt, the sharp points of the canines the older wolf insisted on leaving out making him whimper “You wouldn’t believe what they made me eat last time they came home from China. Besides, more important to spend time with you. You have no idea how much I missed you”

Punctuating his words with a particularly sharp nip, Yuta was coming back up to kiss him properly, hands on his hips walking both of them back until mark was pressed up against shelves, not entirely pleasant but the least of his worries when one hand was working to loosen Yuta’s ponytail and the other was snaking down to grab onto his ass, pulling them closer and letting Mark revel in the fact that, from just this alone Yuta was getting hard. It felt good knowing he had that effect, and hopefully Yuta felt the same rush to know that, when Mark was pressing his own hips against him, even through the thick denim of his jeans he was the same. 

“H-how much?” Pulling away only far enough to nip at Yuta’s lip and then finally, focus on getting his hair down, there was a certain sense of victory when Yuta’s hair was loose and falling wildly around him, giving him that wolf-ish ethereal look that made Mark feel less like a predator and more like Yuta’s willing prey, his toy to be played with as he pleased even if he tried to smart off, greedy hands moving up under his partners shirt to skate across his stomach, thumb flicking one of Yuta’s pierced nipples if only because he liked how he growled, Mark not letting up until it was hard against the pad of his finger. “You said you missed me. How much?”

“Mark” Yuta sounded absolutely distraught, Mark’s hand keeping him from moving closer until he was answering him. “You’re such a brat. I swear, later you won’t be so cocky with my tongue up your ass.”

Mark shuddered, biting down on his bottom lip before Yuta was sweeping in again, giving up on playing nice when he was taking even that job from him, Mark nothing short of a puddle when fangs were pressing into his lip in warning and an erection grinding up against his. It made it hard to think, to maintain any semblance of teasing when Yuta knew just how to get to him, hand snaking down the back of his pants to knead into his ass

“You have no idea” Yuta was giving him an answer to a question he was almost making him forget, the older wolf growling out in between heated kisses as a finger skated a little lower, making dry circles around his hole and earning a strangled gasp “couldn’t stop thinking about you. About your tight little ass, and how much I wanted to absolutely wreck you as soon as I got home. Have you squirming around on my knot until you never get the scent of me out of your skin. Touched myself every night just thinking of how pretty you’d be leaking my come.”

Fuck. Fuck. It was so easy to picture too, Yuta stretched out someplace far away from him, pants discarded around his ankles as he fucked up into his fist, sloppy and wet and knotting it knowing well it wasn’t anywhere close to the real thing. Picturing him calling Mark’s name when he came like Mark wasn’t halfway across the world whimpering Yuta’s into his pillow as he fingered himself open in the dead of night. 

Mark had intended with the last shred of common sense he had to move this to the bedroom before they got caught, not in the mood to listen to the lecture he would get from anyone who found them, but that commence sense was flying out the window as Yuta was dropping to his knees, pulling Mark’s pants down just enough to free his cock with him. How could he make Yuta wait when he looked like this, when his own cock had left a smear of precome on his lower lip that Yuta wasn’t even trying to wipe away?

Common sense be damned, maybe Mark was impatient when he was threading his hand in Yuta’s hair, tugging him down more as a suggestion like he wasn’t going already, mouth searingly hot around his cock. His other hand was coming up to his mouth, muffling the whimpers and moans he could’t help but let out because jesus Yuta should not have been so good at this. Mostly he was grateful because a linen closet with the rest of their pack awake and around was not exactly the best time for Yuta to be teasing him, edging him until he was begging when he would alternate between just shy of enough friction and sinking all the way down to the base, swallowing around his cock and letting Mark fuck his throat with abandon until he would hold his hips down just to stop him. 

Yuta seemed in a much more giving mood than that, tongue flat and firm against his cock as he bobbed, pulling off to mouth at his balls or suck on the tip, eyes looking up to meet Mark’s and egging him on to buck up into him, each of Yuta’s hands firm on his ass like he was keeping him from pulling out. Mark couldn’t last, not after so long of being apart because his hand wasn’t anywhere close to the real thing, and as soon as he could feel his orgasm building, hips starting to stutter, Yuta was pulling away. 

Mark didn’t even try to hide the petulant whine, not so scared of being heard as much as he was of Yuta stopping, teasing him like this when he was so close. Equally unfair was how his partner looked, eyes hooded and teary in the corners, cheeks flushed and spit and precum leaving swollen lips shiny. It was downright sinful, even more so when he looked down to see Yuta had fished his own cock out of his jeans, stroking it slowly like if he put any more pressure he would last just as long as Mark. At least he wasn’t getting teased though. Asshole. “Y-yuta…fuckin’ please don’t be a dick. Not when I missed you so much.” 

“Only because you missed me. How can I say no to that pout, huh. C’mere baby” Fuck Yuta’s voice sounded fucked out, low and rumbling from how Mark had fucked into his throat. Which he was very excited to continue doing until the hands on his hips were twisting him, Mark having to move quick to keep his balance as Yuta turned him on a dime. Like this, with his chest pushed up against the shelving and his legs spread, Mark felt particularly shameless, though Yuta was nothing short of pleased as hands were kneading as his asscheeks, spreading them apart if only so he could blow lightly across his hole, laughing when Mark shuddered “Cute. Everything about you is so cute Mark. Even your cute little hole, bet you missed me filling you up, huh?”

He wasn’t giving him time to respond, Yuta dragging the flat of his tongue across his hole and Mark groaning low in the back of his throat. Fuck. Ok, so they were doing this here then. Which he wasn’t going to complain about, because wow Yuta really must have missed him if he was this quick to eat him out, Mark unable to help himself as he backed up onto his tongue. Yuta always had this amazing way of breaking him down, making him only focus on the pleasure he was giving him and now was no different, though less drawn out that his usual fair, normally Yuta taking the time to lick into him deep and slow and have him ride out multiple orgasms like that. This was more efficiency than anything, Yuta’s fingers joining his tongue one at a time until he had three in him and Mark was doing his best to fuck down against them, cock angry and weeping with how desperately he needed to get off. 

“So impatient, baby” Yuta was laughing, though the way his voice was wavering told Mark all he needed about just how affected he was over this too, the sound of his partner rising behind him after a cursory nip to his asscheek making Mark’s knees shake in anticipation. “So eager, so ready for me to just wreck you. It’s ok, you’re gonna get what you want. I got you”

There was the sound of rustling fabric, Yuta’s belt clinking as he pushed his pants away to line himself up against Mark’s ass, teasing him even now with the way his cock was sliding with disgustingly lewd sounds between his cheeks. Asshole had to tease him even now, Mark well past words to tell him to knock it off and fuck him already and instead resorting to trying to back up onto his boyfriend’s cock, Yuta stilling him with a firm hand against his hip and gentle coos in his ear, sweet nothings as he properly lined himself up.

The stretch of Yuta pushing past his hole burned in the most pleasant way, Mark’s eyes scrunching shut as his insides clenched around the intrusion, the pressure earning a punched out moan from Yuta as well. Yuta, while averages sized, had a knot that would have Mark desperate, and to already feel it forming as he bottomed out-nowhere near to locking him in but big enough that he could feel it- spoke volumes over how turned on he was from this alone. They weren’t going to last, not by a long shot, and Mark didn’t care, not holding back when-as soon as he was comfortable- was pushing his hips back hard, egging Yuta on.

“Fuck baby, so goddamn tight. Like you were made for my cock” It worked too, Yuta meeting his thrust halfway, starting up an unforgiving rhythm. Later when they were in their bed they could go slow, could draw this out, but he needed more and more and more of Yuta until he couldn’t give anymore right now, Mark not trying to even start hiding the sounds he was making, rest of the pack be damned. Yuta was in him, one arm wrapped around his waist to jack him off while the other was tugging at his hair, pulling it back so he could mouth as his neck in between growls “Gonna fill you up so good. Gonna be dripping my come once I’m done, aren’t you? My sweet baby, doing so good letting me breed you like this, aren’t you? Missed me so much. M’here, baby.”

Yuta was pulling out with a wet squelch, Mark crying out before Yuta was gripping his shoulders, turning him hard only to press him back up against the shelving. His back was going to bruise later but he didn’t give a single fuck. Not when Yuta- deceptively strong despite how lithe he was- was scooping down to pick him up, using the leverage of Mark in his arms and balanced against the wall to fuck him down onto his cock, the younger wolf’s claws scrabbling for purchase and leaving marks across Yuta’s back.

It was all too much. Yuta in him, around him, holding him up so all his body weight brought him down further and further onto Yuta’s cock until he was sure he couldn’t go any deeper. Mark was fucked the minute this started, and when Yuta’s knot was getting bigger, wasn’t able to be pulled past his hole and they were reduced to the older wolf rocking into him, no way for him not to be pressing down on his prostate with each little move he couldn’t last. So overwhelmed Mark was coming with a garbled cry of Yuta’s name, clenching down hard and bringing his boyfriend over the edge with him, the feeling of his come in him sating something deep and primal in mark that he didn’t have the energy to think about yet. That was for later when his brain worked or never when he realized thinking too much about that was gross. 

As it was, he was just happy when they were sliding boneless to the floor, Yuta still cradling him so so gently and pressing little kisses to the top of his head. Yuta was always the doting one, like it would somehow balance out the nasty shit he had a habit of spewing before their senses came back to him. Mark didn’t care. He loved all of it, loved everything that came with Yuta be it strange or nasty or sweet. He was his partner, maybe one day his mate, and even if it wasn’t conventional he would take moments like these any day, Mark letting himself be cradled against Yuta, his head in the crook of his neck as he stroked down his hair. 

“Oh shit” Yuta, despite whispering, felt loud in this space, Mark not realizing just how close to sleep he had been or how much time had passed until he was being stirred. “Dammit..I got home a couple hours before you did. I had a whole thing planned out in the bedroom with rose petals and a bath and all that shit. Wanted to be all romantic, but I missed you so much as soon as I saw you I kind of…lost focus”

“Yuta, you’re ridiculous” Laughing, Mark turned his head back to properly nuzzle into him again. Right. The bedroom. Where they could properly sleep. Among other things, but really all he cared about is sleep because while seeing Yuta had made him forget just for a moment the harrowing details of this past week now it felt like it was hitting him tenfold. Later maybe he could fawn about what Yuta planned, right now he just…needed to shut his eyes. Just for a moment. “You don’t gotta do all that stuff for me. I love this. I love you”

Mark couldn’t even manage to stay awake for his answer. Somehow, sweaty and half dressed on his boyfriend’s knot in a linen closet, he slept better than he had the entire time he was away.


End file.
